Quinn's Story
by quinntanacx
Summary: Quinn Fabray has a horrible life, her father, Russell Fabray, is alcoholic and abusive. Her mother was killed six years ago, and even though her father has told her a different story, she knows the truth. Can anyone help her get away from Russell Fabray? Or will she have the same fate as her mother? Rated M.


**A/N: One-shot so far, review if you want me to continue? **

Here she is now, staring at herself in the mirror. She asked herself, "How did life become so messed up?" Well she couldn't answer that because she didn't know why it had been this way. Today was one of the many times where she just felt like she wanted to die, to just disappear and fly far away from this messed up town.

"Lucy!" She heard her father yell, "Get your ass out here, this second!"

Quinn sighed, and took deep breaths while counting to ten. She looked at her reflection through the mirror. Her eyes tracing the faintly purple mark on her right cheek, and then her gaze flickered to her own eyes, ones filled with despair. She started gripping onto the counter more tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"It's now or never…" She whispered under her breath, and turned back to unlock her bathroom door.

"Finally, what took you so long?!" He shouted, spitting in her face.

She could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath. He breathed heavily, each breath sounded like it hurt. She didn't dare look at his eyes, for all she knew, she would've cried at this instant. However, if there was one thing her mother had taught her, was to never back down from a fight. Her mother had once said that in order to live your life to the fullest, you can't let anyone get in between you and what you really want. To stand up for yourself and never take crap from anyone, because in the end that's how she had passed away.

She remembered the last memories of her beloved mother; she was nine years old when it had occurred. _It was a slow and horrible night, at first her mother hadn't come home yet, which meant she was spending time with her father alone. She wanted her mother to come bursting through the front door, within any minute. However, that didn't happen, well at least not for a few hours. It was a cold winter night, she had just gotten off of school hours ago, and three hours since she had to say goodbye to her best friend Santana. Let's just say, when she got home she found her father drunk once again. It wasn't much of a surprise, she had expected it when she step foot on her front porch. _

"_Lucy, come here!" Her father said with a wicked grin._

_Quinn had hated being alone with her father, she learned to keep her mouth shut the entire time he was in the house. Luckily, it wasn't often because when he'd get sober, he would just storm out of the house and drive to the nearest bar. _

"_Your mother won't be home for a few hours, which gives us some bonding time" He smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. _

_She just nodded her head, and walked up to her father. He was sitting in his office, with his book in one hand, and a glass filled with whiskey in the other. _

_He started reading out loud, "__But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.__  
__"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."__  
__"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.__  
__"You must be," said the Cat, or you wouldn't have come here."_

_Quinn smiled at his words, because he remembered her favorite book. That was the closest father-daughter moment. He kept reading for a few more hours until his eyes got tired, and told her to go rest on the couch. And she did, because for a few hours she believed he was actually being a father to her. That didn't last for long because the next thing she knew, she heard a loud smash in the kitchen. She ran so fast, she didn't see who was standing in front of her, her father, and not the one that was just reading her a book a while ago. _

"_God dammit! Lucy, clean this mess up, and go to your room after you're done" He ordered Quinn, as she looked around where she immediately spotted a broken glass near the wall. _

_She ran to pick up the glass shards as she heard her father's office door slam shut. Many thoughts were running through her mind as she had carelessly picked up the glass without any gloves or anything to keep her from cutting herself. Like she knew was about to happen, the glass had cut her palm badly, that blood had started to spill down her wrist. _

"_Shit!" She accidentally had cursed, running up to the sink and washing the open gash. _

_Her father must have heard her because a few seconds after she had started cleaning her wound, he burst through his office door, with rage._

"_What did you just say?!" He yelled strutting up to her with another glass of alcohol in his hand. _

_Scared out of her mind, she spaced out and stared at her wound. He slammed his palm to her cheek to knock her out of her gaze. She fell from her spot in front of the sink to the floor, her nine year old mind not ready to realize what had just happened. And that's when 'she' decided to come into the scene. Her mother, Judy, had just opened the back door ( trying to sneak into the house) but froze in place, when she found her daughter laying helplessly on the floor, with her cheek swollen and her hand bleeding._

"_Russell, what happened? Why is our daughter like this? What did you do?" She had shouted helplessly. _

_Judy ran to her daughter, whispering words into her ear. Telling her, "everything will be okay baby" or "come on Lucy, it's alright. Mommy's here" or even "Please be alright sweetie. I can't lose you." Judy was scared beyond belief, she stood up in front of her daughter giving her husband an incredulous look._

"_Russell, you never hurt our daughter. What has happened to you? You turned into this lifeless mons-" She was cut off as he backhanded her face, resulting into her falling against the kitchen counter. _

_Judy did not expect her husband, the one she thought she used to love, would ever hurt her or more importantly, their child. Judy stood up, finally having enough. She didn't want to be calm, she wanted to scream at him, to leave and never come home. Dreams do not always come true, but her one dream is for her daughter to never have to face Russell Fabray ever again._

"_Russell, get the fuck out of this house. Or I will report you to the feds for domestic violence and child abuse!" She shouted getting up and trying to wake her daughter up, but failing miserably. _

_His eyes, turned from a dark green, to an even darker shade. Which Judy thought was possible, but he clenched his fists and grabbed the whiskey glass he put on the counter just awhile ago. He stared at the object in his hand as he gritted his teeth. He hated when his wife would bring this up every single week. _

"_I've had enough Judy, I will not get out of this house because I FUCKING OWN IT" He screams the last part at the top of his lungs, "AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, COME DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT"_

_Without even thinking, Judy walks up to him and slaps him so hard he falters back a little bit, but not enough to trip himself. Judy can see she has made a mistake when Russell smiles wickedly. The next thing she knows, Russell raises his arm and forcefully throws his glass at Judy's face. Little Quinn finally takes that time to open her eyes, her left eye precisely. She can see shapes and figures from the painful impact her father's hand made on her cheek, but she can see glass shattering and blood splattering. She can vaguely see her father walk up to her mother and slam her head against the kitchen counter, multiple times. He drops her body into the ground, and Quinn can see how her mother isn't even moving anymore. Her mother looks at Quinn one last time, before Russell decides to start kicking her mother's midsection repeatedly. This went on until Judy's eyes have suddenly closed, her insides shutting down. She suddenly realizes what she has done, in her last few seconds to live. She realizes that she has left Quinn alone with the monster. She can't ever protect her daughter again, she failed as a mom, and she failed as a wife, for letting her husband get this far. All she has to say now is, "I'm sorry Lucy…"_


End file.
